The Enemy's Name is Kuronosukai
In a dark place, a strange man calls forth the Four Devas of the Hive of Darkness. Kurenai Miroku, Aoki Setsuna, Hakugin Rasetsu, and Kuroki Satan. Their leader, Tenkai, reprimands them on the events of the previous day and tells of their plan of destroying a seal placed on Tokyo. He plans to use the Six Destructive Demon Star Points (Roku Hasei Kouma-jin) at several points throughout Japan, and their first target is Shiba Park. He decides to go himself and see how strong his new opponents are. At the Imperial Theatre, Ichiro gets ready for the day when one of the girls comes to him. Sumire appears and tells that another girl will be joining the troupe. Her name is Kohran Li, and she is being transferred from the Hana-Yashiki Branch. She heads out for the performance, but just then Ichiro hears a noise from outside. A girl seems to have fell off her bike, and wouldn't you know, it's the girl Sumire mentioned earlier: Kohran Li. After taking her inside, he takes her around the theater. He is surprised to learn that Yuri and Kohran were classmates together. After a quick chat, Ichiro takes Kohran to the manager's office. After getting a bromide of her from the shop, they wander around and the young girl asks Ichiro what it felt like during his first battle with the Kuronosukai. Once at the manager's office, she runs into Sakura wearing a dress for their latest play. After introductions are made, they head over to meet with Yoneda. He asks her to show Kohran to her room, then help out with Kasumi in the secretarial office. They run into Maria in a soldier's outfit designed for the upcoming play. She then says that Kohran will be needed on-stage shortly. Kohran explains that she was originally in the Flower Troupe, so she's used to jumping into the performance. After thanking him for showing her around, Iris appears and after a quick chat, he heads for the secretarie's office. Kasumi says that she and Yuri needed help sorting the sales slips, and... leaves him. Yoneda said that Ichiro would take care of it since they had the early shift. Ichiro then starts to have second thoughts if he was really the captain of the Imperial Assualt Force.... After a tiring day, he decides to turn in when he hears a knock at the door. Kohran comes in and talks for awhile. He then decides to take the nightly rounds since he isn't tired now. He goes to visit Kohran's room and is impressed by how much stuff is in there. She then offers to play a game of Hanafuda with her, and had a fun time doing so. He goes back to his rounds, eventually talking with Iris and Maria. He then finds Sakura practicing hard for the play, then sees Sumire doing some swimming practice in the pool...and dives in to help her when something went wrong with her training (there were mines inside the water, with oxygen-based explosives.) Just then, he sees Kohran again in the underground hangar and finds that she has a very high love for machinery, especially the Kobu. Ichiro was surprised to learn that she was part of a team that built the Kobu, though she doesn't who designed them in the first place. She explains that she lived in China for a while until the Vice Commander of the Imperial Assault Force scouted her for the team, and same thing happened with Maria and Iris. Her Kobu wouldn't arrive until later on the Gouraibo (The train used to deploy the Kobu at Ueno Park). He then finds Maria in the strategy room looking over the reports from their last battle. He then decides to turn in for the night. The next morning, he finally got a break from ticket clipping and decided to see the performance. It seemed like the play was going well...until Sakura trips and brings down the stage. Sumire, unable to take it any longer, goes out and starts to get in an argument right in the middle of the performance. Just when it seemed the argument would go on, the stage collapses even more. Thankfully no was hurt, but Sumire was still busy reprimanding Sakura for her clumsy acting. Ichiro tries to make peace between them by offering to fix the stage. Kohran goes to work on the lighting, and Maria promises to help out tomorrow too. While Sakura goes to help out, Ichiro continues fixing the set when he gets a bit of a bruise from repairing the set. A mysterious woman appears and heals his wounds. Apparently, Sakura saw this and was really jealous, evidenced by pinching Ichiro in the back...hard. She runs off, but Ichiro notices and o-bento...could it be that she made it for him? He heads for Sakura's room to explain himself for the awkward situation. He thanks her for the bento, but still couldn't figure out who that mysterious woman was. He heads back to his room, but he still couldn't get that woman out of her head... The next morning everyone was busy working on the repairs for the stage. Just then, the alarm sounded again. They put off the repairs for now and head for the command room. Once there, Yoneda explains the situation: The Kuronosukai has been spotted at Shiba Park, and Kohran deduces that their target may be the Teito Tower. If that tower is destroyed, all radio transmissions will be out of commission. Ichiro says that the Kobu won't be able to make it there in time, but Yoneda suggests moving out in the Shougei-maru, a giant airship. Once everyone is onboard their Kobu, Ichiro gives the order. "Imperial Assault Force, Move Out!" At the tower, Tenkai starts chanting and plants the first star point near the tower. Just then, several Kobu drop from the sky. "Imperial Assault Force, Go Forth!" Tenkai warps to the top of the tower and goes to deal with his foes. Their mission: protect Teito Tower and defeat the enemy! Kohran then warns Ichiro about the turrets and the Kasen mechs protecting Tenkai. As they make their way to the tower, Tenkai makes himself known and summons a mysterious black mech to battle the Assault Force. After several rounds, they couldn't even scratch it. Just then, a communication from the Shougei-maru explains that it has revealed its true form. After firing its cannon, a white mech appears. The person explains that if the real one is defeated, the phantom should disappear as well. After defeating the white mech, the black one explodes right after it, earning another victory for the Imperial Assault Force. After a victory pose, they head back aboard the Shougei-Maru. There, Ichiro finally meets the mystery woman he met last night: Vice Commander Ayame Fujieda. Back at the Den of Darkness, Tenkai vows to destroy the Imperial Assault Force once and for all. Battle Members Ichiro Ogami Sakura Shinguji Sumire Kanzaki Maria Tachibana Kohran Li Previous Episode: Teito - The Flowery Assault Group Next Episode: I am not Fit to be Captain!? Category:Episode lists Category:Sakura Taisen